La sacerdotisa de Suzaku
by gatona
Summary: Cuando Edward se marcha con su familia en NW son llamados por los Volturis para descifrar un libro llamado “El Universo de los 4 dioses”. Bella esta destrozada pero tendrá que salir de su estado si quiere proteger su vida y su secreto…


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

**Sinopsis:** cuando Edward se marcha con su familia en NW son llamados por los Volturis para descifrar un libro llamado "El Universo de los 4 dioses". Bella esta destrozada pero tendrá que salir de su estado si quiere proteger su vida y su secreto…

Capitulo 1. El libro

EPV

Una semana. Una sola semana había pasado desde que abandoné a la única persona que dio sentido a mi existencia. Bella.

Si mi existencia no había tenido ningún sentido antes de conocerla. Ahora es como si estuviera vacío por dentro. También he notado la tristeza de mi familia. Emmet ya no hacía bromas. Rosalie estaba de peor humor. Jasper se culpaba a si mismo. Carlisle trabajaba más que de costumbre. Esme parecía un alma en pena. Y Alice estaba triste y enfadada conmigo.

Dios, cuanto desearía volver atrás y no abandonarla, pero ya esta echo le hice una promesa y la cumpliré.

"Edward". Es Carlisle. Quiere decirme algo importante.

"_Hijo, me han llamado desde Volterra"_. Eso solo significaba una cosa, los Vulturis. ¿Que querrían?

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?". Me sorprendí a mi mismo y a Carlisle, después de todo hacia días que no pronunciaba palabra. "Comprendo que te llamaran a ti, pero ¿que tengo que ver yo Carlisle?

Carlisle no estaba seguro de que hacer notaba su incomodidad, no me gustan que me oculten cosas.

"Carlisle ¿que ocurre?". Empecé a asustarme.

"Tranquilo Edward. Aro me ha pedido ayuda para descifrar un libro que han encontrado, por eso quiere que toda la familia nos mudemos a Volterra una temporada"

Toda esa historia por un simple libro. "De acuerdo". Dije en un susurro me levante y empecé a empacar mis cosas.

"Edward no se trata de un libro corriente su nombre es _El Universo de los 4 dioses. _Según las leyendas aquel que lo lea obtendrá un poder especial del libro" Carlisle estaba angustiado tras esas palabras.

Ahora entendía la preocupación de Carlisle. Si el libro caía en manos de los Volturis no sabíamos que podría pasar.

BPV

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se marchó así? Aún le quiero. Ya hace una semana de su partida pero aún siento un dolor iconmesurable en el pecho. Sé que Charlie esta preocupado por mi, pero no puedo dejar de llorar y echarle de menos. Poco a poco me fui sumiendo en mi sueño.

Todo era de color rojo como la sangre pero no tengo miedo, notó una calidez que me envuelve. Me siento segura y protegida. ¿Dónde estoy? Este sitio es tan familiar.

"_Ayúdame_" oigo una voz profunda a mi alrededor y una figura masculina se va materializando ante mi. Un hombre con el cabello rojo y dos alas en su espalda. Ahora le reconozco. Pero qué está sucediendo con él se desvanece…

"_Ayúdame. Dame tu fuerza. Invócame y libra al mundo del yugo del mal. Sacerdotisa de Suzaku"_ Suzaku me rogaba para su salvación. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que entré en el libro y me convertí en la sacerdotisa de Suzaku. 3 años. Cuando cumplí los catorce, encontré un libro en la biblioteca. Poco me imagine como canvió mi vida aquel libro.

Me desperté de repente por el sonido del despertador. El libro estaba en peligro tenia que buscarlo y guardarlo en un lugar seguro. Empecé a empacar mis cosas, Charlie se moriría de la preocupación, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Notaba que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Antes de salir por la puerta, me fijé en el álbum de fotos y recordé a Edward. Él siempre quiso una vida humana para mí, lastima que yo no pueda llevar una vida normal. Ahora me arrepiento de haberme callado mis secretos a él. Mi ángel vampiro.

"¿Taka, hola necesito tu ayuda puedes venir a recogerme en el aeropuerto en Roma? Ahora no te lo puedo explicar pero necesitamos encontrar el libro. Lo siento por despertarte dale recuerdos a Aya de mi parte". Taka era mi amigo y el único que sabía de los poderes del libro, si alguien sabia donde encontrarlo era él.

Cogí mi camioneta y arranqué. Inconscientemente di una última mirada a mi casa y silenciosamente dije adiós.


End file.
